Cosmic Era Legacy Locations
This article displays the locations which are of notable mention, in Cosmic Era Legacy. Space 'Ame-no-Mihashira' An Orb Union space station under control of the Sahaku family. The station includes facilities to construct and repair mobile suits and is protected by a large number of MBF-M1 M1 Astray units, as well as several prototype mobile suits. In the time span, Rhondo Mina has upgraded the space station's defenses and manufacturing capabilities, allowing it to produce the more advanced MVF-M11C Murasame and its variants, as well other more contemporary machines. 'Armory One' A PLANT-type military colony, located at Lagrange 4. It was built after the first war and became the testing ground of the new Second Generation Gundam mobile suits of ZAFT. In CE 80, the location continues as a test and development facility for ZAFT. 'Artemis asteroid' An asteroid fortress in Earth orbit at Lagrange 3, the facility was previously the possession of the former Eurasian Federation. Despite being protected by a powerful Lightwave Barrier energy shield, it was considered strategic worthless. In early CE 78, the fortress was taken over by the radical faction, The Faithful, and serves as their headquarters. 'Debris Belt' A ring of debris orbiting Earth, the belt contains all manner of space debris and is often considered one of the major perils of space. Due to the Earth's gravity, sometimes part of the belt falls onto earth. The Belt has served as the site for at least one prominent battle. Luna 'Copernicus City' The first city built on the moon, it serves as a neutral location to the former EA and ZAFT. Currently, Copernicus has undergone rapid expansion and upgrading, making it one of the most advanced locations in the Earth Sphere. 'Messiah Base' Built from the crashed remains of mobile space fortress Messiah, the fortress was reclaimed and renovated into serving as the primary lunar based naval base, for the UEA-ZAFT alliance. Removing the defunct Neo Genesis superweapon from the remains, the space vacated was reworked into a drydock, for servicing both UEA and ZAFT vessels. Due the size of the former fortress, the facility easily plays host to several mobile suit defense squadrons, and is capable of serving several ships at any one time. And its defenses have been beefed up, owing to its stationary nature. Earth 'Carpentaria Base' Located on the northern coast of Australia, Carpenteria Base is the first major base of ZAFT on Earth, located in the Gulf of Carpentaria. With the alliance in place, Carpentaria Base has undergone upgrading, to ensure it stays relevant. 'Gibraltar Base' The second major base of ZAFT on Earth, Gibraltar Base has undergone extensive upgrading over the years, to ensure that it remains a potent ZAFT facility. 'Giga-Floats' Created by the former Earth Alliance to serve as a gigantic artificial island for civilian use, the project has been expanded, under the UEA, to include several more such locations, each equipped with their own mass driver and space port, to facilitate the transfers of material and personnel from Earth to space, and vice versa. *''Giga-Float'' 02 – North Pacific Ocean. Offshore Eastern coastline of Japan *''Giga-Float'' 03 – Eastern Pacific Ocean. Offshore Western coastline of Central America *''Giga-Float'' 04 – Eastern Pacific Ocean. South China Sea, South East Asia *''Giga-Float'' 05 – Southern Pacific Ocean. Coral Sea, Australia *''Giga-Float'' 06 – Indian Ocean. Arabian Sea *''Giga-Float'' 07 – Indian Ocean, Bay of Bengal *''Giga-Float'' 08 – North Atlantic Ocean, Bermuda *''Giga-Float'' 09 – North Atlantic Ocean, Bay of Biscay, France *''Giga-Float'' 10 – South Atlantic Ocean, Gulf of Guinea, Africa 'Lagash Base' Named for an ancient Sumerian city, Lagash Base serves as a secret submarine supply facility for ZAFT, in the Pacific Ocean. The facility supports a fleet of enormous submarines that are used to resupply ZAFT's Carpentaria Base and Gibraltar Base. The base consists of several interconnected dome structures, with docking facilities for the submarines. With the alliance to the UEA in place, Lagash Base has been expanded, and its fleet size increased, while at the same time, continuing to operate in secret. 'Orb Union' Although ravaged by the attacks of ZAFT, during the Second Bloody Valentine War, reconstruction efforts have restored the island nation to its former glory. At the same time, owing to a need for land at that time, Orb undertook some minor reclamation works, thus increasing it land size. In CE 80, Orb's small size has not hampered the nation from continuing to be one of the leading voices of the Earth Sphere. 'Victoria Base' A former Earth Alliance base in East Africa, Victoria Base played a key part in the First Bloody Valentine War, where its mass driver was of vital importance to the former Earth Alliance supply and materials transport line. In CE 80, Victoria remains one of the key bases in the Earth Sphere, and its mass driver continues to see much use, for transporting UEA assets into space. 'Redfield House' A rather well known stately home in the former Atlantic Federation, the property itself, as well as several other locations owned by the former Duke, were purchased by Ted Redfield, to serve as the family home out in the country. After much expense and consultation, the place has managed to retain its old world charm, providing a sanctuary and a haven of relaxation for the Redfield family and its visitors.